


Star's Lament

by Lalaith_Quetzalli



Series: Nightingale [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Major character death - Freeform, POV Third Person, Pre-Thor (2011), Reincarnation, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Tolkien-ish elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Quetzalli/pseuds/Lalaith_Quetzalli
Summary: Alternative Universe to Nightingale (Can be Mostly Read as a Stand Alone)The Prince of Tricks died to save the Princess of the Voice, but the grief and pain of his loss was such that her voice was heard no more. Nor would it be, until the day her heart and soul could be free again, the love breathing new life into her. For the shadows of night might fall, but the stars will forever shine true…





	Star's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> For once I'm on time with an update! Cheers! Anyway, here we are. This AU is quite different from others. Like I've been mentioning, from this point forward there will be no mentions of the original Nightingale, aka Silbhé Salani. This fic (and the next one) will focus on her previous incarnation, Tinúviel. Some things you're probably expecting already, but I hope I'll still be able to surprise you with a few things.
> 
> For this fic you don't need to have read Nightingale, or any of the AUs. I do recommend you read Necklace of Songs though, so you might understand who Tinúviel is, and her story with Loki.
> 
> Dreamcast: Sarah Bolger as Tinúviel, Katie McGrath as Helena, Hugo Weaving (Elrond) as Erynion, Cate Blanchett (Galadriel) as Thenidiel, Amanda Seyfried as Ylva, Shiloh Fernandez as Fenrir and Julian Morris as Clavis.
> 
> The songs in this piece are: the Complete Version of "The Houses of Healing", also known as Arwen's Song, feat. Liv Tyler; "Will Not Back Down" as sung by Alex Band; and "Completely" as sung by Jennifer Day.
> 
> This piece is a One-Shot. There is tragedy, but there will be a Happy Ending, I promise.

Star's Lament 

(Alternative Universe to  _Nightingale_ )

_By: Lalaith Quetzalli_

_The Prince of Tricks died to save the Princess of the Voice, but the grief and pain of his loss was such that her voice was heard no more. Nor would it be, until the day her heart and soul could be free again, the love breathing new life into her. For the shadows of night might fall, but the stars will forever shine true…_

Even in loss and grief and pain, true love never dies. 

**xXx 3rd Person POV xXx**

It began with a funeral, the likes of which had never been seen, and probably would never again be seen in Asgard. It was the funeral of the younger, adopted, prince: Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies, husband of Princess Tinúviel, of Alfheim and Asgard. Father of Princess Helena, newly named Goddess of Hope and Grief (who many had once believed would one day become Goddess of Beauty, until the terrible scars she gained on the left side of her body made such a thing impossible). She cared not, beauty was nothing compared to the loss of her father, and the little sister who would never be born.

The prince had been laid to rest in his best finery, the Queen's and princess's handmaidens working together to hide the signs of the terrible curse that claimed his life. In his raft, his body had been joined by all kinds of flowers, jewels, trinkets, offerings from not only his own people, but also from across all the realms. And it was that Prince Loki had never been one to limit himself to one world, he loved traveling, and meeting new people. There was a reason he'd gained a variety of titles through the years: Silvertongue, Skytreader, Shadowwalker, among many others. He'd been a traveler, an ambassador, an aid to so many, most who would never know. Though those who did, they were there to honor him, to pay his respects to the prince that was no longer among the living, and offer what comfort they could to the princesses (consort and daughter) he couldn't help but leave behind.

All the elves present (Princess Tinúviel's people by birth) began singing as the raft was finally pushed off the coast to float down towards the edge of the sea, the edge of the world. They sang in Sindarin, that alone an honor that had been granted to no outsider before him; and though the choice of language meant few understood, the beauty and sadness of the song just couldn't be denied:

"Immen dúath caeda (Shadow lies between us)

Sui tollech gwanna(thach) ommen (As you came, so you shall leave from us)

Boe naid bain gwannathar (All things must pass away)

Boe cuil ban firitha (All life is doomed to fade)"

It took no one by surprise when the princess joined her voice to the hymn, at the same time one of her closest friends and the head of her handmaidens, Lady Ylva of the Valkyries (who was also, unknown to all but a chosen few, as good as her wedded-daughter, mated to the son of Loki's soul: Fenrir), fired the flaming arrow that caught the raft on fire, turning it it into a proper pyre.

"With a sigh, you turn away

With a deepening heart,

No more words to say

You will find that the world has changed forever."

"I amar prestar aen (The world has changed)"

"And the trees are now

Turning from green to gold

And the sun is now fading

I wish I could hold you closer."

What did surprise those present was how, when Princess Tinúviel could no longer get her voice to work, it was her daughter (Loki's daughter): the princess Helena, who sang the last line herself:

"Time and tide will sweep all away"

The elves followed, with the finish of the hymn, right as the remains of the funeral pyre turned into stardust that rose into the sky, and the elven princess dropped to her knees, the long curtain of her hair hiding her crying face. Her daughter standing beside her, one hand on her mother's shoulder, offering what comfort she could, even as she made not a sound as her own tears fell.

"Boe naid bain gwannathar (All things must pass away)

Boe cuil ban firitha (All life is doomed to fade)"

**xXx**

Tinúviel spent what felt like forever in a sort of stupor. She didn't say a word, hardly left her room at all. The consort room in Loki's apartments, she'd never lived there while being actually married to Loki, which was the only reason why she could stand being there at all, close enough to the memory of her lost match, while not in the exact place that carried so many memories she'd gone practically catatonic the last time she tried to so much as set foot inside. Her daughter made sure she ate at least enough to endure, though even that was a chore. And then came the day that broke her heart a little more (though she hadn't known such a thing was even possible):

"You can go…" Helena whispered to her.

They were laying on their sides, face to face, on Tinúviel's bed, Helena running a hand through her mother's unkempt hair.

"I know it hurts, being here without him." She continued, still in a murmur. "You told me before, what it meant to be a match, the good and the bad… and I know you want to follow him. I can imagine that you stay because of me, because you don't want to leave me, but I want you to know that you can." She was crying, and not even bothering to hide it. "I love you Nana (Mama)… so much, and I'll miss you when you're gone, but it hurts, seeing you like this, imagining you being like this for much longer… It's not fair to you."

Tinúviel didn't respond to her; truth was, she wouldn't have known how to. It was true she had talked to Helena about matches, about the great love, the amazing connection… and the soul-rending pain of the separation. The warning had been issued in case Helena ever loved enough to wish to bond in such a way, and also because she was quite aware that she, that the both of them, might leave her one day; and she didn't want Helena to have to wonder why. Didn't want her to ever feel like she hadn't been enough… and yet that was exactly what she was feeling then! Because Tinúviel and Loki hadn't been bonded long enough for the two of them to die together. So Loki was gone, but Tinúviel remained. The broken bond, along with her own nature as a Ljósálfar made it so a part of her just didn't want to live without the other half of her soul. And yet, the mere thought of leaving her daughter… their daughter… the light of their eyes… she couldn't even fathom it.

"Amin mela lle (I love you) cala amin (my light)…" Tinúviel breathed out, closing her eyes, her breathing evening out, as she allowed sleep to claim her.

"Love you nana…" Helena whispered again.

Everyone in the palace got a huge surprise when the next morning Princess Tinúviel joined them for breakfast in the family dining room.

**xXx**

Lady Thenidiel, second in command of the Royal Elven Coven (and the best Seer in the Realm) and Lord Erynion, Captain of the Protectors (the warriors dedicated exclusively to the protection of the Queen and the Sisterhood of Princesses) and Tinúviel's own former bodyguard dropped by for a visit at some point. They found Tinúviel in one of the sun-rooms in the Royal Wing of the palace, playing the piano, while her head handmaiden and bodyguard, Lady Ylva, kept watch from a corner of the room.

For the longest time no one said a word, Tinúviel hadn't so much as acknowledged her visitors, which was the height of impropriety, but she apparently did not care. Eventually her melody came to an end and she spoke, without quite turning to look at her two visitors:

"So much has happened in the last three months." She began softly (that's how long it had been since the passing of her match). "So many thoughts have run through my head. It was until very recently that I understood just how strong Naneth was… I still remember, when I was young, the unkind things those in our community would say, how she must not have loved Adar enough, how they must not have been a true match, since she was capable of living without him. Since the pain of his loss did not claim her life, like it claimed that of so many others… I was so young, so utterly naïve, I believed them to be right. I believed that their love must not have been true, for how could any Ljósálfar love someone and then be willing to live without them? Such a fool I was! So little of the world I knew, and even less I understood. But I do now."

Erynion blinked, it was clear he didn't understand. Though Thenidiel's own expression showed that she most likely did. Still, she wasn't saying a word, she knew the princess needed to get it all out in her own time, in her own way.

"I'm not going to die." Tinúviel announced briefly. "Don't take me wrong. I loved Loki with all my body, mind, heart and soul, still do, always will. But I won't let grief take me. Because I've come to understand, that as terrible as the loss might be for me, I'm not the only one feeling it. And while death would release me, it wouldn't release the others, it would only make things worse. Helena, Thor, Odin Allfather, Lady Frigg, Ylva, Fenrir… I cannot leave them. I won't. It wouldn't be right. Naneth knew that, it's why she chose to live, despite the grief the loss of her match caused her. Because she knew Merilwen and I still needed her… even with all the whispers and malicious gossip against her, she never once surrendered. She honored her match by staying and looking after their daughters. And I will do the same. I will stay, for those I love, and who I know love me. And because I will not dishonor my own match by giving up the life he sacrificed his to save. That would be the most terrible insult upon him."

"Tinúviel…" Erynion had no idea what to say to that.

"I know this means Alfheim will most likely turn their backs on me, and I accept it." She went on. "They will say of me the same that was once said of Naneth, I know that, and as much as the idea pains me, it will not change my mind. I will stand tall, I will hold onto life, and onto my love, like Naneth once did…"

"We would never turn our backs on you." Erynion assured her.

"Maybe not you two, but you cannot promise the same regarding everyone else." Tinúviel finally turned to face him. "And tell me one thing muindor (brother), were my love in my place and I in his. Had I been the one to perish that stars-forsaken day three months ago, and he the one to still hold onto life, would you stand by him as well? Or would you choose to believe that he just was never elven enough to love me right?"

The Protector opened his mouth, then closed it again. There were no words with which to reply to that. Because if he was honest with himself, Erynion simply didn't know what he'd have done. He wanted to believe he'd do the right thing and stand by Loki, be there for him, like he knew his princess would want him to… but he just wasn't sure he'd have been able to do it, that his own grief at the loss of one he couldn't help but see as his sister would have allowed him to do right by him. It was never supposed to be that way, Tinúviel and him… they were never supposed to grow so close, but they had. Probably a consequence of him being the only one to survive the Bloody Night (even if he hadn't actually been in the palace at the time of the tragedy), while she'd been the only princess of Alfheim for twenty years. The two of them had, for a while, been the only true inhabitants of the palace, the only two living beings in a place surrounded by ghosts… that kind of thing formed a bond.

Thenidiel stepped forward then, pulling a piece of cloth from a secret pocked inside her wide sleeve. She offered it to Tinúviel, letting it unfurl in her hands. It was wide, and a bit long, semi-translucent black cloth delicately embroidered: it was a mourning veil.

"You will need this." She announced.

The princess took it in her hands, immediately feeling the magic in it. Shielding magic. It took several seconds, but eventually Tinúviel understood. She was an empath, more powerful than any other in Alfheim. That kind of power she'd already noticed could be dangerous. If she didn't keep herself under control she might end up 'sharing' her emotions with those around her, and with the kind of pain and grief she'd been feeling since the passing of her beloved… and even if she'd chosen life, those dark feelings wouldn't be going any time soon (if ever). The veil would shield her emotions from the rest of the world, allowing her to feel her pain, her grief, her loss, without risking hurting others.

"Hannon le (Thank you) mellon amin (my friend)…" She whispered, taking the veil in her hands and in a swift and smooth motion placing it over her head, covering her hair, face, shoulders and as far as the middle of her torso completely.

Thenidiel approached her, whispering a single sentence straight into her ear:

"You won't need it forever."

Tinúviel was caught so by surprise by that assertion she couldn't even think to ask her to clarify before the two elves were gone.

**xXx**

It took some time, but eventually the people of Asgard grew used to their princess wearing dark dresses and a delicate veil covering her face and hair completely (it was actually harder for them to get used to the fact that she no longer sang, at all). Princess Helena herself had begun to favor dark gowns, with sleeves long enough to cover her hands almost completely and hoods which she arranged in such a way as to obscure one side of her face, so as to conceal the scars. It wasn't that she was ashamed of them, because she wasn't, but she was all too aware of the way some had taken to speaking about her, about them, behind her back.

That was at least part of the reason why eventually Helena chose to leave.

"Nana…?" She had not the right words to explain herself, couldn't help but feel she was all but abandoning her mama, and yet…

"It's alright, lirimaer (lovely one)." Tinúviel whispered, cradling her daughter's left cheek in her hand. "I understand. You don't feel like you belong here anymore, like you haven't for a while. And as noble as it might be, you wanting to stay just because of me, that's only hurting you. I will never want that. No parent would ever want their child to suffer for their sake. I know you love me, that has never been in any doubt, just like my love for you can never be doubted either. I am where I belong, right here, in Asgard; and you… you need to find where it is you belong, cala amin (my light)." She tilted her head to a side. "Living elsewhere does not mean you can never visit. I hope you will, as often as you can. But you have a right to find your place in the universe, just like I did."

"Love you Nana…" Helena whispered, embracing the older woman tightly.

"Just like I love you my darling." Tinúviel assured her.

Helena left the following morning. It took a while but eventually the news traveled across the Realms: Helheim had a new Queen…

**xXx**

It was only to be expected that, sooner or later, something would go wrong. With the family being who and what they were, no one could truly be surprised about that. What did surprise them though, how bad things got, how fast.

"What, by the Mother of the Stars, were you thinking?!" Tinúviel cried out vehemently. "To go into Jotunheim, when it's been forbidden for over a century?! To pick up a fight with a member of the Royal family?! We're on the verge of a bloody war!"

She paid no mind to Thor's feeble excuses, comments about how he hadn't known the Jotun he fought was a prince (they all looked the same to him!). Truth was, Thor was completely shocked by his wedded-sister's emotional state. She had expressed no emotion at all for years, not since seemingly moving on from the death of her match (though she continued to wear the mourning veil, which would indicate otherwise). It was probably why he didn't think how bad an idea it was when the next words slipped from his mouth:

"There were rumors that the Lady Amora had another accomplice, aside from her sister: Lorelei. A lady by the name of Angrboda, who was presumed to be Jotun. Fandral wanted to investigate, Hogun did remind us we were not meant to travel into Jotunheim, and then a comment was made about us being cowards. How we wouldn't honor my brother's memory and find all who had been involved with his murder…"

"You think me a coward then?" Tinúviel demanded, voice suddenly very, very calm.

Thor and the Warriors Three all winced, as they remembered why such news should never have reached the princess's ears.

"I've known about this so-called Angrboda for years." Tinúviel elaborated. "No proof has been given that she so much as exists, much less had anything to do with Amora's plan. And why should the Enchantresses have included a jotun at all? Seeing as it was their intent for Amora to be wedded to our crown prince and eventually become queen, involving a race that's known to want the destruction of Asgard would have been entirely counterproductive. Though I'm sure none of that actually occurred to you, did it, brother dear?"

Thor actually flinched at that, Tinúviel's tone feeling as harsh as if she'd dealt him a blow.

"No, you did not consider such things." Tinúviel went on. "Or the fact that if such rumors were circulating there was no way we wouldn't know, that we wouldn't have done our research on the matter. You always believing you know better, Thor. It never occurs to you that sometimes you might want to ask for help." She turned to the Three. "And you?! You must have known how bad an idea it was, yet none of you stopped him? Have you stopped to consider what would have become of Asgard if Thor had died, if any of you had died?!"

"No blame falls on them, sister, it was my decision." Thor tried to defend his friend.

"Yes, and a thoroughly foolish one it was." Tinúviel retorted. "And what have you to show for it? No Angrboda, no victory, the Allfather has gone into the Odinsleep, the Queen is doing her best to look after her husband, while at the same time hold the throne, and all while we keep watch for the attack that is sure to come any day!"

"Heimdall is keeping guard over the Bifrost." Hogun stated. "He'll make sure no enemy takes us by surprise."

"Like he made sure the Allfather's edict was followed and no one traveled into Jotunheim?" Tinúviel hissed. "And you must not forget, the Bifrost is not the only way into Asgard. There are others, less known, but no less useful."

"The Hidden Roads…" Sif murmured, speaking for the first time since Tinúviel had begun the tongue-lashing against the prince and his friends.

Truth was, if Sif had known what the fools were planning, she'd have never allowed it; which was probably why they hadn't told her, or invited her to join them. She'd been busy sparring with Ylva when the news had come in regarding what had happened, and by then it was too late to do anything but try and prepare for what was yet to come.

And it really was as bad as it sounded. The Jotuns had somehow managed to seal the Bifrost on their end after Thor had injured one of Laufey's sons, and the Allfather was forced to call on a lot of Dark Energy in order to force it back open and then get Thor and his friends back into Asgard. All while Laufey promised bloody vengeance. Of course, calling on that much power, so abruptly had necessitated the King going into Odinsleep, which had left the situation pretty much as the princess summarized.

"Go." Tinúviel ordered finally. "Join General Tyr and the army in getting ready. It won't take long for Laufey to respond."

Everyone nodded right away and turned to leave, not wanting to delay and risk even more harsh words from the elven princess.

"And Thor," Tinúviel called right then, almost as an after-thought.

The blonde prince turned slightly to show his was listening, though he didn't say a word.

"Don't you dare use my match as an excuse for your idiotic schemes ever again." Loki's match said in her coldest tone of voice yet. "Understood?"

Thor bowed his head respectfully (and somewhat penitently), his 'Yes sister', barely heard in the private sitting room; before taking his leave after his friends.

**xXx**

It took less than three full days for everyone to see how right Princess Tinúviel had been. As Aesir found themselves attacked by Jotun. The attacks were small and relatively easy to handle, except for the fact that there were so many of them happening at the same time, all in different parts of Asgard.

General Tyr sent his soldiers to handle matters. Thor and his friends taking care of one of them, the closest to the palace. The last they'd heard from that particular group, Thor was battling one of Laufey's sons (quite possibly the very same he'd injured at the beginning of the whole mess). Princess Tinúviel was in the War Room, along with the General and some of the Elders. Her presence had been requested, as she was the one with the most knowledge concerning the Hidden Roads into Asgard. But even that wasn't enough.

"I know many of the Roads, it is true." She nodded evenly, watching over a map, where the access to as many of the Roads as she could remember had been marked. "No one knows them better than Loki did, though. And I shall admit that I was only ever truly interested in those that lead to Alfheim. Even recalling everything Loki ever told me, and what knowledge the Queen has, it might not be enough."

"Laufey has yet to be seen." One of the Elders admitted grimly.

"He's planning something." Tinúviel muttered, she didn't like the situation, not in the slightest.

"Like what?" Tyr asked.

While most didn't agree with a woman (one not a Valkyrie) being involved with a matter of war, he knew that the princess had been practically the sole ruler of Alfheim for twenty years, all while bearing the title of princess. She understood matters of state, and about the protection of one's Realm in a way even Crown Prince Thor didn't, not yet. It was why he'd wanted her there; not just for her knowledge of the Hidden Roads, but because whatever insight she might have would be very much welcome.

"We're vulnerable at this time." Tinúviel admitted, biting her lip. "With the Allfather in the Odinsleep, and Queen Frigg leading the spell-weavers in keeping up the shield to protect the civilians. All the worlds know no one has the kind of gift with magic that my husband did, and while Prince Thor is formidable in battle, he's still young, impetuous… reckless."

"You believe they mean to destroy the royal family in one go." Tyr wasn't really asking, after hearing her enlisting things like that he could see it all too clearly.

"That's impossible." One of the Elders spat.

"Regretfully, it's not." The General admitted. "Not in our current circumstances."

"They've done it before." Tinúviel reminded everyone, a shadow falling over her eyes (though none could really see them through her veil) "The Bloody Night, in Alfheim…"

"Well yes, but they were…" The Elders speaking barely cut himself off as he seemingly remembered who it was he was speaking to.

"Too lax with our security? Too inexperienced in matters of war? Too pacifist to fight for our own lives?" Tinúviel retorted evenly. "The answer to all of the above would be no. The security at the palace was the very best; women might not train for war, traditionally, but the Protectors are in the positions they are, because they're the very best; and since Alfheim first became a Queendom all Ljósálfar have been painfully aware of how to do war in order to protect. None of that was enough. We still lost all we did on that night. The Order of Protectors, our Queen and the whole Sisterhood of Princesses, my own sister included." She shook her head. "No Elders. I'm afraid to say Asgard is no less at risk of such a thing than we were."

Probably more, with things being as they were.

"If they were to try, how would they go about it exactly?" Another of the Elders (a much more respectful one), asked.

"Well, if enough of them attack the shield from different points, with the right amount of force, they might be able to bring it down, which in turn would leave all the spell-weavers extremely vulnerable, the Queen included." Tinúviel began enlisting. "Prince Thor… Laufey's son was probably sent after him for that very reason. If the Jotun Prince manages to best Thor that might just secure his own position among his people and his own eventual ascension to the throne. The multitude of attacks are meant to force us to split, a 'divide and conquer' strategy. As we keep sending groups out to keep watch over any possible route in our own forces are diminished. Yet we cannot stop doing that, as we'd risk a bigger force coming at us without warning."

"What about you?" The same Elder wanted to know.

"I doubt I am of much concern to them." Tinúviel shrugged. "Consort to a prince who's passed. I'm not part of the Line of Succession, therefore of little interest to them."

Helena would have been another matter entirely, but she had her own Realm to rule now. She'd only truly need to return if there were to be no one else left, and even then it was likely not everyone would support her claim to a throne, particularly not those who had knowledge of Loki's adoption and had never approved of it.

"That still leaves Laufey..." Tyr began.

"And the Allfather." Another of the Elders pointed out at the same time.

The moment those phrases said together, Tiúviel understood it. She realized what exactly she'd been missing. What everyone still seemed to be missing; but she'd no time for it. Because if she was right… then the Allfather was about to be murdered in his sleep. Giving no explanation whatsoever to anyone, Tinúviel spun on her heel and rushed out of the War Room and through the halls of the Golden Palace. Praying she wasn't too late yet.

It was insane, probably beyond that even. She wasn't a warrior, even though she had her bow and quiver of arrows with her (she had kept them close ever since the threat of attack began), and a beautiful dagger Sif had gotten her during some thing or another she'd followed Thor and the Three into in Vanaheim. Still, she was no warrior, she was wearing a dress! And yet that did not stop her. She still ran like crazy through the halls, slipping through several servant corridors and at one point even through Ylva's own room (she had a room in the handmaiden's hall, though hers in particular had two doors, one that lead into the common area all handmaidens shared, and another that lead into a small hall, and after a corner straight into the same hall where the doors to the Royal apartments were located).

It didn't surprise her at all when the doors to their Majesties' private quarters turned out to be sealed, the trace of dark ice telling her just how right she was. Even then, there was no time for her to feel any satisfaction. She went straight through the Queen's private sitting room and to the balcony. For most the mere idea of what she was about to do would have been insane, even to the Aesir but for her… for her, it was in her nature.

The she-elf pulled the edge of her dress from the floor to just above her knees, tying the corner in such a way as to make sure the edge wouldn't trip her up, or worse. Then she secured the bow on her back and slipped over the rail. Being an elf, her body was lighter than an Aesir's (or any other race, really), making it easier for her to keep her balance while following the ledge, around a corner and onto another balcony. She bypassed it, the Queen's bedroom was of no interest to her in that moment. She needed to get to the King's. At some point she actually had to step off the ledge and onto a nearby tree, but she was no stranger to climbing trees. Her goal was the King's balcony… what she wasn't expecting, was when she found an open window before that. It wasn't fully open, but just enough to allow her to see inside. To see a big frost giant, standing right over the unconscious form of Odin Allfather, holding an ice-blade.

Tinúviel didn't even stop to consider it. She pulled her bow, an arrow, and barely giving herself a moment to aim, she shot two arrows in quick succession, praying to the stars to keep her aim true. Her first arrow went straight through Laufey's ice blade, shattering it, before, embedding itself into the wall; that called Laufey's attention enough he did not see the second arrow coming, though at the same time his turning his head meant it cut his temple, less than half an inch above his eye, instead of going through his head, as she'd intended.

Laufey roared in fury and, knowing there was no time to get to the balcony, Tinúviel dropped her bow and quiver (not wanting to damage them, and knowing she wouldn't be able to use them inside the room), pushed the window fully open and dove right through.

Laufey roared again, turning towards the newcomer, the very same who'd just taken the victory and ripped it from his hands. He couldn't believe it when he laid eyes on the slight woman. She looked like an elf, and she dressed like one, except she didn't look like royalty, more like a wood-elf, and the way she had tied her dress made her seem odd. Laufey had heard the gossip about one of the Aesir princes taking an elven wife, and yet the girl before him looked nothing like a princess. And she acted nothing like one either! Fighting him, it was ridiculous!

"You will regret attacking me, little elf." He snarled at her.

"You will regret trying to kill my family." She replied, her tone oddly serene despite the situation they were in.

"Oh, will I?" Laufey bared his teeth at her defiantly. "We'll see about that, little princess!"

Tinúviel reacted instinctively when Laufey threw himself at her, bending back, the King's arm going right through where her head had been just a moment before. While still in that rather uncomfortable position Tinúviel pulled out her dagger, managing to slash at Laufey's torso a bit before he moved away from her.

There were some blows exchanged, with each of them mostly dodging the other, before Tinúviel decided to take a risk and, after evading the latest punch, stepped closer to her opponent instead of farther away. Her plan became clear as she held the dagger tight and went to stab Laufey in the chest. Her blade shattered in her hand as it hit Laufey's skin, which he'd turned to ice after her first slash. Laufey's took advantage of her position to aim a kick at her chest and the elven princess was forced to let herself fall backwards to avoid him; she rolled to a side and then did her best to hurry back onto her feet. That was when things got complicated, as she only made it as far as her knees before Laufey was throwing a punch at her face. The best she could do then was cross her arms in front of her and hope for the best. The punch was so strong it jarred her arms, and she could feel the impact all the way to her bones… and yet, she did not break, she did not go down. And just for a fraction a second there was a faint green glow on her arms, reminiscent of her beloved's magic…

'Oh my love...' She thought, tears filling the edges of her eyes. 'Even now, even after all this time, you find a way to protect me…'

Following her instincts Tinúviel drew her hand back and then threw it forward, as if she were throwing a blade… a blade that materialized into her hand just a fraction of a second before it went flying in Laufey's direction. The whole blade glowing green.

She hadn't the slightest idea how it was possible or how exactly she hadn't noticed in all the time since her match's passing, but Loki's magic had stayed with her, she was wielding it! She still hadn't the slightest idea what she was doing though. The blade was enough to cut open Laufey's hand when he tried to catch it. The magic in it making it so the jotun couldn't heal it as fast as he'd have wanted.

"Witch!" Laufey roared in fury. "I will kill you!"

The battle continued, at some point the princess lost her veil, and she couldn't even think about picking it up, not when Laufey never stopped attacking her. She was barely managing to keep up as it was. And as hard as Tinúviel fought, she was all too aware of the fact that she'd never done something like that. And it wasn't just her match's magic, but simply doing battle as she was in that moment… she wasn't a warrior, her training was very basic, and she hadn't the experience… or the endurance. It took but minutes for her to tire, and as she did, she began making mistakes, costly ones.

Neither of the combatants knew when exactly the banging on the doors had begun, however, they did notice the exact moment the doors were broken open by several Aesir warriors, lead by Thor and Ylva themselves. However, her instinctive turn to see who exactly had just broken in, was costly for Tinúviel, as she didn't see Laufey's next attack coming.

"Let her go!" Thor yelled, furious, Mjolnir in hand.

Yet he didn't dare attack, or even get any closer, not with Laufey holding Tinúviel, his hand around her neck, tight. The Jotun King was paying no attention to him (not even to the fact that, for Thor to be there, it was likely the Jotun's son was dead), his focus instead was on the she-elf he held tightly around the neck…

"Wha-t?" She asked, surprisingly mockingly, despite her circumstances. "Surprised that my skin isn't burning?"

It was true, Laufey had his blue hand around her bare skin, and while his hold was tight enough it was making it hard for her to breathe, her skin wasn't burning.

"My match was jotun." She pointed out with a smirk worthy of her beloved. "Your touch alone will never hurt me."

"Then I suppose I will have to take my time and kill you more… personally." Laufey stated in a leer that would make anyone who heard him sick.

Tinúviel knew she had no time. Thor and Ylva would not dare to get any closer while Laufey had her, the rest of the warriors even less. And there was no way she'd allow Laufey to kill her, much less use her against any of her family. She had to find a way to fight, to save herself, with no weapons, no tools, only herself…

Tinúviel remembered an old story then. Some in Alfheim had called her Songstress, for the way she could imbue power in her songs. There were legends in some of the oldest records in the Royal Library of Alfheim, about elven princesses who'd been able to do that in ancient times, a time before the 9 Realms even existed! It explained how they'd push their own emotions: love, friendship, protectiveness, devotion into their voice, creating a magic that was very different from any other in the universe. One such story also mentioned what happened when, instead of those emotions, a song was powered by darker ones: like pain, loss, grief…

Tinúviel closed her eyes briefly, took as deep a breath as she could, then she snapped them open again, looking straight into Laufey's face as she opened her mouth and let out a scream. The loudest, highest pitched wail to ever come from her mouth.

What followed… it almost seemed to happen in slow motion. Laufey's eyes widened, he clearly had no idea what to do, then his dark-blue skin began cracking, like ice on the surface of a lake when too much weight was placed upon it. Laufey never got a chance to make a plan, to tighten his hold on Tinúviel's neck, to do anything at all, his whole body broke into pieces, like an ice sculpture under too much pressure.

Tinúviel collapsed right afterwards, no longer able to hold herself up. A hand went instinctively to her neck even as she took deep breaths, fighting to regain control of herself.

"Sister…" Thor called.

The she-elf's head snapped to the side automatically, where she could see Thor fighting to get close to her… except he couldn't. It took her several seconds to understand why… it was her. Her emotions! She was so completely out of sorts she couldn't keep herself under control anymore, her empathy was off-the-charts, and she was hurting her brother! The realization only made things all the worse. She never wanted to hurt those she loved!

"My… my veil!" She cried out, growing desperate. "I need my veil!"

It took several seconds more, but eventually she found her veil right in front of her. She didn't even stop to see who was offering it to her, just taking it and throwing it over herself as fast as possible, making sure it covered her right.

The moment the veil was fully settled upon her Thor dropped on one knee, finally free from the onslaught of his wedded sister's emotions (and he could hardly believe she was feeling like that, and the thought that it might not be something of that moment, but all the time… just how much had Tinúviel been suffering since the passing of Loki, that none of them had known? Had never even imagined…?)

Veil firmly in place, Tinúviel finally raised her head, finding the hand that had offered it to her, still extended before her, this time to offer her some help to stand. She took it, only then realizing who it belonged to: the Allfather… the King was awake.

**xXx**

By the end of the day all Aesir knew that Tinúviel, their elven princess had been the one to face King Laufey of Jotunheim in battle, in defense of Odin Allfather; and not only that, she'd been the one to kill the enemy king.

A request came from the new King of Jotunheim for a meeting less than a month later. Most of the Elders disagreed, but once again Tinúviel took the matter into her own hands, accompanied by none but Ylva and Sif, they used one of the remaining Hidden Roads (the Aesir had collapsed most after the end of the battle) to slip into Jotunheim unseen and look up the new ruler of the frost giants, so they might get an idea of what he could want. What they found was Laufey's second son: Helblindi who, while not exactly the most empathetic man, he was pragmatic and cared enough for his people to know war wasn't the way. He wanted peace, and he wanted to ensure there wouldn't be a future battle with Asgard. A part of him might hope one day they might be allowed a chance to recover the Casket of Ancient Winters, but he wasn't going to mention that for the time being.

When Tinúviel suggested the meeting be allowed to take place, Thor supported her immediately. The two of them were put in charge of the negotiations, as the Allfather hoped the younger generation might achieve what the older had failed to: peace. It worked. It wasn't exactly the best peace treaty ever, but with their shared past, it was certainly good enough.

"How did you do it?" Helblindi asked at the end of the meeting.

"What…?" Thor certainly wasn't expecting that.

And by their expressions it was clear that the Three, Sif and Ylva (standing guard in strategic point around the room, along with the two guards Helblindi was allowed) weren't either.

"Laufey-King was a great warrior, strong and very vicious." Helblindi explained. "He gained the throne by killing his own sire, bearer, as well as all his brothers, and all but one of his sisters, who he made into his own mate, our bearer. For a Ljósálfar to be able to kill him… I used to believe that female elves weren't made for war."

"We're not, traditionally." Tinúviel admitted evenly. "The choice was my own."

Details were never given, but as arrangements were made for the jotuns' departure, Tinúviel stepped forward and offered her hand to Helblindi to shake. He looked puzzled for all of two seconds before he took the offered gesture. It would be impossible to know for sure if he tried to burn Tinúviel or not, but in any case, that was all the clue she was willing to give.

No news came from Alfheim following the battle and the peace treaty, though Tinúviel had no doubt they must have heard about her actions. Then against, most of Alfheim seemed to be quite eager to forget she'd ever been one of them ever since she refused to die with her match… they believed, like she once had, that such a thing meant the love hadn't been strong enough. They did not understand the idea of others being so important, loving one's family so much she was willing to endure the torture of the broken bond to stay with them.

Vanaheim sent their congratulations for the battle won, and offerings of support in case any was necessary. While King Thoren sent a missive doing the same, as well as a more personal one about his pride at Princess Tinúviel's achievements, and how he'd be delighted to do business with the Realm Eternal as long as she acted as intermediary. That last part surprised no one, it was well known how high in esteem the princess was held in the dwarven realm; to a level no other foreigner had in living memory. As for Helheim… Helena herself dropped by, equal parts terrified over what could have happened to her mother, and absolutely proud of what she'd done.

"Ada would have been incredibly proud of you." She dared say after the full story was told.

"Not at all." Tinúviel denied with a half-smile. "Though that is mostly because he would have killed Laufey himself. And most likely prevented at least half of the fights that broke out through the realm."

"Indeed." Her daughter had to agree that was very likely.

While Loki might have been raised Aesir, and been born Jotun (probably the only race that could be even more blood-thirsty that the asgardian warriors), he understood the value of life in ways few could (some thought it might have something to do with his bond with his match and her own empathy and healer's gift). If there had been any way to avoid the battles that had taken place across Asgard that day, he'd have found it.

"I need your help." Tinúviel announced then. "I'd been meaning to travel to Helheim to seek you out, but the situation with Jotunheim hadn't permitted it."

"What's the matter Nana?" Helena grew worried at the seriousness of her mother's words.

"I need you to teach me how to be a sorceress." The she-elf explained.

Helena could only look at her in puzzlement. Her mother was no spellweaver, the half-elf would have known if she'd been… and then Tinúviel raised her hand, palm up, slightly curved, and focused. It took several seconds, but eventually Helena could sense a shift in the air, at the same time green sparks began appearing on her mother's hand.

"Nana… that is…" The younger woman didn't even know how to put her thoughts into words.

"Yes." Tinúviel knew exactly what she was thinking, just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes, which she didn't care to brush away. "I have no thought as to how, or why, nor do I care. It is your ada's magic. Somehow, even though he's gone, it stayed with me."

"Because he's still with you." Helena whispered, very very softly, as she went to kneel by her mama's side, eyes fixed on the flickering green sparks. "A part of him will always be with you."

"Yes, yes it will." Tinúviel agreed wholeheartedly.

**xXx**

Time passed. Years and decades and centuries. Until the day came when the Allfather announced Crown Prince Thor would be taking the throne. It wouldn't be permanent, not yet; but the next time he went into the Odinsleep, it would be his son taking charge, rather than his wife, and he'd do so as King, and not Prince Regent. Thor was somewhat nervous at the idea, though he did his best to hide it, while Tinúviel did what she could to reassure him.

"Loki would be so very proud of you." She whispered softly to him.

"I still miss him." He murmured back, embracing her tight. "Probably will do so on that day more than any other."

"I always miss him." She said in return. "But he's always with us, he always will be."

She placed one of her hands against her chest, allowing the green aura of her magic (once her beloved's magic) to manifest on her hand. She'd gotten pretty good at that. At just allowing the aura to surface, as a subtle reminder of the one it had once belonged to.

Things had gotten a bit crazy three or four decades earlier. Tinúviel's magic had gone almost completely out of control for several months. It would act up at any moment in unpredictable ways, to the point where eventually Tinúviel had chosen to seclude herself, first in her private quarters, and when that proved not to be enough, she'd traveled to Helheim and stayed there until she managed to get herself under control again. Only then did she return to Asgard. And even after more than thirty years no one knew yet what had caused it to start, or to end.

It didn't surprise Thor when his wedded sister left the room shortly after the Allfather's decree of the upcoming coronation. Ylva and Fenrir following her with their usual quiet and ease. In the last few centuries or so, working together all of them they'd finally managed to convince Odin to release Fenrir, one of Loki's old 'foster children', and the only one who had any hope at an actual life in Asgard (the other still lived deep in the depths of Midgard's oceans, the only body of water that could hold him). The only condition had been to make sure he wouldn't attack anyone, to which they had all sworn. It was after his release that the bond between the Valkyrie and the skinwalker had been revealed. Also, with her own personal life improving Sif had joined Ylva as Tinúviel's bodyguard. Fenrir was a warrior, but as the Aesir were still too nervous around him to accept him as one of them, he most served as one of Tinúviel's guards as well, training mostly with either his match, Sif, or sometimes Thor himself. He was shorter than the average Aesir by a few inches, though still taller than Tinúviel and Ylva, and just a bit taller than Sif (the first two who were rather petite, while the third was of average height among Aesir women, but still somewhat short for a warrior).

Thor had a plan. It was even a good plan: on the day of his coronation, he was going to ask his wedded sister: Tinúviel, to be his crown whisperer. He saw it as a way of honoring not just her, but also his brother, her match. He also knew she was the perfect person for the job. She had a good head for politics (it was no coincidence that she'd been pretty much acting as Asgard's ambassador and emissary for centuries). Also, she was one of few people who was willing to tell Thor the things as they were, who would call him on his bullshit, and would certainly tell him if he was doing something wrong before someone ended dead, or worse.

But he didn't want to just ask her, he wanted to make it special. It was why he'd traveled to Nidavellir personally to request a token be made. Usually it'd be crafted by the royal smith of Asgard, but he wanted more. And he knew dwarves to be the best smiths in all the realms. And then there was the garden. Loki had had a private garden, Thor knew that much, even if he'd never been there. He also knew the garden had become a mess after the death of his brother, because Tinúviel couldn't handle going, and there had been no one who could fix it. Thor had talked to his mother and with some help from the handmaidens they'd cleaned up the placed, salvaged what trees they could, but there was nothing that could be done about the flowers, and as beautiful as many Asgardian blossoms were, it was Frigg who pointed out one problem Thor hadn't been expecting:

"If you really expect the garden to be as it was when your brother first fixed it for Tinúviel, you're going to need roses." She informed him.

"Roses?" Thor repeated. "What are those?"

"Beautiful flowers." Frigg showed him one of her tapestries, where she'd embroidered one such flower. "Some of the most beautiful I've ever seen, and both Tinúviel's and Loki's favorites. They do not grow in Asgard."

"Where do they grow then?" Thor decided right then and there that he'd get those flowers, the garden wouldn't be right otherwise.

"Only two realms that I know of." His mother answered honestly. "Alfheim, and Midgard. If I recall correctly, your brother brought buds from both realms when he first fixed the garden. Roses in every color possible…"

He traveled to Alfheim first. Tensions were high, as they'd been since the passing of Loki, and the survival of Tinúviel, but it was soon made clear that Lady Thenidiel knew exactly why he was there, and had everything ready for him. She lead him a room where small rose-bushes were already packed and ready to be transplanted.

"You have my sincerest gratitude, my lady." Thor bowed his head respectfully at her. "I trust my sister will love this." Then, more quietly, he added: "I hope one day her people will also be able to look upon her with kinder eyes."

"The day just might yet come." The she-elf spellweaver nodded serenely.

A spell had already been placed on the flowers, to make sure the travel through the Bifrost would not damage them; and Thor was about to call to Heimdall, when Thenidiel said something else:

"If you truly intend to make her a garden just like the one her match made for her, you're still missing some blossoms, prince Thor." She informed him. "Breeds of roses you will only find in the world of mortals."

"Midgard." Thor bowed his head briefly.

Thor had so hoped he wouldn't need to go there; but he wouldn't give up. He wanted Tinúviel to have that garden, and wouldn't give up until he could give it to her. Which meant he would be making a trip to Midgard…

**xXx**

Thankfully, Thenidiel was kind enough to give him a general area of where in Midgard he might be able to find to roses he was missing. She also warned him that it wouldn't be as easy as he might be expecting, and that he shouldn't go alone. Thor thought long and hard about the matter, and in the end decided to take both Sif, and one of his mother's handmaidens: Sigyn, with him, to help. They were probably the only reason Thor didn't go nuts the moment they all landed in an empty field somewhere, and the moment they stepped out of the forest, they found a world that was nothing like the Midgard described in their own registries.

"This is…" Sigyn clearly had no words to describe what they were seeing.

"Insane." Sif finished for her, then chuckled, mostly to herself. "Well, Loki did use to say he liked this realm because it was chaos."

They returned to Asgard soon enough that first time, not having any idea how to handle things. In the end it was a favor from Prince Caél that saved them (the dwarven prince insisted he was indebted to them, especially to Tinúviel as, if it weren't for her, he'd have never met Princess Tawariell from Alfheim, and thus never met his match; Tinúviel kept denying it, on the grounds that she hadn't had any contact with Alfheim in centuries, and it had been Tawariell's own choice to make contact with Nidavellir in an attempt to foster good will between the two realms -like Tinúviel once did...-).

Prince Caél explained how in Nidavellir they had a system where a team of scouts was sent to each realm once a year, to learn more about the place, whatever might have changed over the last year, anything they should know in case they ever made contact, and to be aware of possible dangers (either from that realm, or others). He allowed Thor, Sif and Sigyn to go through all they had on Midgard from the past century. That information showed Thor how little they knew about the mortals, as well as how big of a mess his 'little mission' might have turned into if it hadn't been for the dwarves.

By their next trip Thor, Sif and Sigyn were better prepared. Still, they had no idea how they could find the roses. One of Prince Caél's scouts had helped them change gold into the local midgardian currency, he also taught them how to use their technology, which was in some ways a bit more advanced than Asgardian one, and in others less so, which served to confuse them all at the best of times. Even then, they managed. Though even after all that they hadn't the slightest idea of where to really find what they needed.

It was during their third trip that things changed abruptly, in ways none of them could have predicted. It began when they landed in the usual field, only to find after the fact that it wasn't empty this time. There were two women there: the first in her late twenties to early thirties, doe brown eyes and chestnut brown hair in very soft waves to her shoulder-blades, dressed in a pink-and-purple long sleeved plaid button up, dark blue sleeveless vest, dark-washed jeans and dark-suede boots to the middle of her shins; the second was a few years younger, with blue eyes, dark brown glossy curls almost to the middle of her back, wearing a white top, brown sweater, dark-jeans and dark-leather boots.

That was how they met Jane Foster, Doctor in Astrophysics, and her assistant: soon-to-graduate Political Science student: Darcy Lewis. Jane explained to them how she'd always believed in extraterrestrial life and had been trying to discover how such travel could be possible for years, told them about Einstein-Rosen bridges and how they worked. Darcy also (un)helpfully added how the science community disregarded her theories, some even mocked her. That hadn't stopped Jane though, who continued her research, convinced she'd find her proof one day. And then she picked up on the shifts in the atmosphere: once, twice, thrice… She'd managed to pick up on the traces of the Bifrost. Which was how she and Darcy came to be in that clearing, at the time of their arrival.

Sigyn and Sif still looked like they weren't sure how much they could (or should) trust either mortal, when Thor pretty much took the choice out of their hands.

"I believe we can be of mutual assistance." Thor announced.

"Yeah." Darcy sounded almost challenging (protective) as she spoke before Jane could. "And how's that big guy?"

"Peace, Lady Darcy." Thor bowed her head respectfully at the younger woman. "I mean no offense towards you, or the Lady Jane." He turned his attention fully to Jane. "We can help you work out the proof to your theories. If you can help us get what we came here for."

"And what's that?" Jane asked, in absolute disbelief.

She also couldn't imagine what exactly a group of veritable aliens might be there for… Thor's answer really didn't help matters any:

"Roses." The blonde announced.

The whole story came out. The human ladies, particularly Darcy, seemed to find the whole thing extremely romantic (never mind that Thor had told them that Tinúviel was not his wife, but his brother's widow…).

"You need to meet Vis!" Darcy cried out at one point.

Still having no idea what was going on exactly, the Aesir followed the humans into their vehicle, and then Darcy drove them to a place she called the Antique Rose Farm, which Jane explained was a garden nursery, a place where some people cultivated flowers to sell so others may plant them in their own gardens. That particular nursery specialized in roses, especially the older breeds (the ones Tinúviel might have known better in the past).

The Aesir were beyond shocked when they entered the place. There were plants everywhere! Most of them were roses. And while one part of the farm was devoted to small bushes in either bags or disposable vases, another part was actually a huge garden which allowed them to see how all the different kinds of roses would look once in full bloom.

"It's beautiful…" Sigyn whispered in awe.

Never could she have imagined anyone being able to create (or garden) such beauty, and to think it was mortals doing it…

"Vis!" Darcy cried out, practically pulling Thor along.

It took a few seconds, and moving through narrow spaces past all kinds of roses, many which Thor had never seen, or even imagined existing; when they finally reached the person Darcy was looking for. It was a man, in his thirties, slim, tall (though once he straightened up from his crouch it became clear that he was actually about a handful of inches shorter than Thor), with short, messy, light brown hair and dark-green eyes. He was dressed in jeans, a simple shirt, work-boots and an apron with the name for the business printed on it.

"Vis!" Darcy cried out in a delighted greeting.

"Hey Darce!" He greeted in return as he dusted his hands and stood. "What brings you here today?" It was then he noticed Thor. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Thor, we're here to get flowers for his sister's garden!" Darcy announced brightly. "As a memorial for his brother. Isn't that romantic?" She turned to Thor. "I'm going to find you the prettiest ones!"

She rushed off then, leaving the two men alone. Thor just blinked at her retreating form, having no idea what to do. The other man for his part just shook his head, used to her ways, and then focused his full attention on the blonde.

"Thor, right?" He inquired, offering his hand.

"Correct." Thor nodded, shaking the offered hand (he'd been warned about not going into his whole name and heritage). "Your name is… Vis?"

"Clavis actually." He corrected easily. "No idea what my mother was thinking when she named me exactly. According to my foster parents she kept saying something about me being the lock and the key, or some other kind of nonsense. They didn't pay that much attention, and she died the day after I was born. Never knew who my father was." He shrugged dismissively. "So Darcy says you're looking for some roses for your sister? Sister-in law? If you're looking for a bouquet this might not be the place for you, really…"

"She's my wedded-sister." Thor clarified. "And this is the right place, I think. I'm not looking for cut flowers, but for plants that can be placed in a garden."

"You know much of gardening?" Clavis inquired, curious.

"Not a thing." Thor admitted with no shame. "I have friends helping me. I… My brother died, a long time ago, and his wife, she chose to stay with us, even when she could have left. She chose to accept the pain of the loss in order to remain with our family. My brother, he gifted her a garden upon their wedding, and it was lost, when the grief made it so she could no longer look after it. I wish to remake that garden as a gift to her, as a reminder of what she means to us, as well as the love she still has for my brother, and my brother for her. For that I need roses."

"That is… amazing, really." Clavis admitted very quietly. "Your sister must be a truly remarkable individual then? And your brother must have been too?"

"Remarkable the both of them, indeed." Thor nodded softly.

Clavis seemed honestly moved by Thor's story and recommended the best roses, though he did warn Thor that two of the breeds wouldn't be ready for transport and transplanting until the next month. That was alright, there was time. The part that worried Clavis was when Thor told him they didn't have anyone that was actually a gardener with any experience dealing with roses to deal with the planting of the blooms. There were people willing to help, yes, but none of them really knew how things were supposed to be done, and any mistakes would end up ruining the roses, which was definitely not something any of them wanted.

It was then that Thor got into his head the idea of getting Clavis (and possibly Jane and Darcy too) into Asgard.

"You do realize you're insane, right?" Sif asked him straight out.

"Midgard is not what we've been told it is." Thor pointed out. "This Realm is not primitive, at all. Sooner or later they will get in contact with the other worlds. Shouldn't we try and help them do that? Midgard is under Asgard's protection. Which makes it our duty to help."

"You just want an excuse to talk to the pretty doctor." Ylva said bluntly.

Thor didn't deny it, though what he didn't say was that it went beyond Jane. He wanted Clavis's help. He wanted the garden to be perfect, and he seemed like the man for the job. Also, he wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but like Clavis, felt like they could be friends, and Thor had so few true friends (the Three were his friends, yes, to a point; but Thor knew they would never stop seeing him as their future King, even Sif, Ylva and Fenrir did it too, sometimes; though less than Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg).

**xXx**

Thor presented the idea before his parents, and the full council, which included Tinúviel (without informing them what exactly had brought him to meeting the midgardians mentioned, exactly). The Elders were scandalized, while Tinúviel totally approved of the idea. The Allfather had his doubts but was aware that his son could have simply done as he wished once he got the crown, the fact that he was presenting the idea before his coronation meant that he wanted his family's approval. So they gave it. There was one condition though: the three people they'd met first would be introduced to Asgard and explained the situation, then they'd join Thor and Tinúviel as part of the team that would introduce the existence of the Nine Realms to the Midgardian governments (because there wasn't just one). Since that was pretty much what he'd wanted from the start Thor agreed wholeheartedly. Then came the hard part: explaining the truth to Clavis, and the plan to Jane and Darcy.

In the end it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Jane and Darcy were nervous as hell, though still very eager to get to travel to other worlds. (Jane in particular almost cried at the thought that she'd finally get to prove to the scientific community that she was right!) And Clavis… his response was the true shock:

"I knew." The brunette stated, then revised. "Or if not knew, I at least suspected. Thor is not exactly a common name, even nowadays, when people seem to give the oddest names to their children. And your friends: Sif and Sigyn? There's only one place where you can find all three names: Norse Mythology." He chuckled at Thor's expression. "We may have met here, and while I certainly love working with the roses, this is not all that I am. I'm a graduate student, will be getting my degrees very soon: History, Folklore. It's always been my belief that some of the great 'gods' and heroes spoken of in ancient writings might have been either gifted humans, or perhaps visitors from other worlds. Your presence here seems to prove at least part of that theory."

"I'd be honored if you'd accompany us back to Asgard." Thor informed him. "And if you were to join us one day, in the new future, as we let your world know the truth about the universe."

"I think I'd like that." Clavis decided. "Will certainly be putting my degrees to better use than I ever thought I would." He smiled at the idea. "But first, your sister's garden."

"Yes, Tinúviel's garden." Thor agreed wholeheartedly.

"T...Tinúviel?" Clavis repeatedly, seemingly trying to wrap his tongue around the name.

"It's an elven name." Thor explained, half-absently. "Loki gave it to her, in honor of the songbird, the nightingale. For Tinúviel has the most beautiful voice in all the Realms…"

Thor was so distracted, he failed completely to notice the way Clavis's expression shifted even as he mouthed several of Thor's own words. Like he was trying very hard to process something… and not fully managing it.

**xXx**

The next month was pretty crazy. As Sigyn made sure to teach the three midgardians everything they needed to know before arriving to Asgard, Sif warned them (especially the women) on the best way to handle themselves with those who might not be in full agreement with their visit. It was a momentous event, the first three humans who would ever set foot on Asgard.

Then the roses they were waiting for finally arrived, and they were off. It was relatively easy to keep Tinúviel distracted while Thor, Sif, Sigyn, Jane, Darcy and several handmaidens and servants, under the careful direction of Clavis, fixed the garden. Queen Frigg herself dropped by at some point while the humans were taking a break; she wanted to pour some of her magic into the flowers to coax them into settling and blooming faster. Thor found her there, sitting on the dirt, without a care for her gown, hand placed on the dirt just beside one of the rose-bushes, an expression Thor couldn't quite read on her face.

"Mother?" The crown prince called, confused.

"One of your mortal friends is very gifted Thor." She whispered very softly.

"What…?" He still didn't understand.

"There is magic already in these flowers, in all of them." She explained. "The trace is very small, I could hardly pick up on it, but it's there. It's making it so the roses feel like they've been here for weeks rather than hours. I have a feeling that by the end of the week this garden will look as if it had been fixed a season ago."

"I… how…?" Thor wanted to know.

Frigg had no answer. There was something about the magic calling to her, but she wasn't sure what it might be. The magic reminded her a bit of Tinúviel, and it made her wonder if perhaps one of her son's new friends might not be fully human. Half-elven perhaps? It wasn't as strange as some would want to believe, she was perfectly aware that not all races had stayed away from Midgard after her husband had given the order to leave the 'primitive realm' to grow on its own, all those years ago; and it wasn't even just about the dwarven scouts. In any case, she was happy, the garden would be beautiful, and she was sure Tinúviel would love it.

When the day of the coronation came, everything was ready. Jane, Darcy and Clavis were there as honored guests, in clothes that had been made just for them for such an occasion. Tinúviel had met the girls already, though not Clavis, as he'd spent practically every waking moment making sure the garden was ready, and the elven princess still did not know about that. Still, the two human women were becoming fast friends with the she-elf. They were the first mortal friends Tinúviel had made since the loss of Sharifa and Kontar, and the memory of them also reminded her of her beloved. She'd been feeling him so close to her heart in the last few weeks, almost as if she could reach out and touch him… it was beginning to drive her crazy! She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was making plans to travel to Helheim and visit Helena, and if it didn't end there, she'd go to Alfheim and seek aid from Thenidiel, or perhaps ask leave from the Queen to do some research in the Royal Library.

Being part of the royal family (even if only by marriage, and without her husband, no one had dared so much as suggest she shouldn't be princess anymore), Tinúviel was standing on the dais, along with Queen Frigg and Odin Allfather; Helena, Fenrir and Ylva (the latter two who had been officially recognized as adopted-son and wedded daughter of Tinúviel and Loki) were standing in the middle of the steps leading to the thrones, as extended family. At Thor's request, for the first time ever Tinúviel wasn't wearing a dark gown but a light lilac one, the closest to her old favorite dresses; she'd also added a slight glamour to her veil to turn it a silvery color, instead of the black it usually was. She still wouldn't go without it, but it looked better.

Finally Thor made his entrance. He was in full armor and cape and, to the surprise of many, that cape had a strip of green running through the red. Tinúviel bowed her head briefly, thankful that the veil would hide the dampness in her eyes. She understood what Thor meant with that gesture; she was sure all who'd known Loki did.

Everyone bowed their heads as Thor walked by. Solemn, like he rarely was, he paid no mind to the maidens trying to gain his attention (which wasn't new either… since Amora Thor had been much more careful who he bestowed his attentions onto). Few could miss though when his eyes found the Lady Jane, and stayed on her.

Odin waited patiently for Thor to reach the front and drop on one knee before he stood from his throne and went to him:

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong." The Allfather recited in a strong voice. "With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon… that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal; as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

Silence was absolute, and Thor remained in his spot, head respectfully down, listening; until the moment came for the next part of the ceremony:

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" The Allfather questioned.

"I swear." Thor replied sincerely, eyes straight on his father.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself to the good of all Realms?"

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you King of all of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms. Rise: King Thor."

Thor did as bid, bowing his head at his father once, then at the rest of his family, before turning towards his family.

"All hail King Thor Odinson!" General Tyr called loudly.

"Hail!" The Aesir cried out in unison.

"Long live the King!" Sif cried out next.

That cry too was echoed.

Thor bowed his head once at his people then turned his attention back to the throne, slowly he ascended the steps, where the Allfather granted him the seat. It was all very theatrical, and a great cheer rose when Thor took a seat on the throne for the first time. His parents on one side, his sister on the other.

He only stayed sitting for a moment though, before standing again.

"I thank you all," He addressed his people first. "For your trust in me, first as a warrior, and now as your King. I've pledged myself to the Nine Realms, and I swear now to do my best to be deserving of the trust you all have placed on me." He turned then, finally, towards Tinúviel. "Princess Tinúviel, you are more than just my brother's widow, you're the sister of my heart. Will you help me achieve those aims? Will you help guide me, counsel me?" He straightened up before her, pulling out a big, round medallion hanging from a chain from his clothes, offering it to the she-elf. "Will you be my Crown Whisperer?"

Tinúviel actually froze for all of two seconds. She knew of course that her beloved had once been meant for that post. Thor had promised it to him. But Loki was gone, had been for a very long time. And surprising as it might seem, she'd never actually stopped to wonder who Thor might grant that position to, in Loki's absence, she certainly never expected it'd be her.

"Yes." She answered, barely loud enough to be heard; then, as she fully caught up with things, she bowed her head and added: "I would be honored, Your Majesty."

Thor smiled ruefully at her use of his new title before placing the medallion around her neck: the symbol of her new position.

"All hail Princess Tinúviel! Crown Whisperer!" Fenrir and Ylva lead the next cheer.

The ceremony concluded easily enough, followed by a sumptuous feast that lasted until almost the following morning. Thor managed to control himself from drinking too much, aware of his duty as new King, and also wanting to make sure he didn't miss the moment when his sister chose to retire. It worked well enough. The moment he saw her making her way for the door he followed, catching up to her just several yards down the hall:

"Tired, sister mine?" He asked her softly.

"Somewhat." She admitted with a soft smile. "But you need not leave on my account Thor."

"I shall return briefly." Thor nodded. "But there's one thing I wished to show you. A gift."

"A gift?" Tinúviel was puzzled. "There's no greater thing you could give me Thor. The position of crown whisperer…"

"I know we're both aware of who I'd have chosen, had that still been an option." Thor murmured quietly, turning his face away in sadness. "The memory of my brother has weighed heavily on my mind all day…"

"As he's been in mine." She agreed, just as softly. "He'd be so proud of you Thor…"

"I'd like to believe so." Thor nodded wistfully. "I'd also like to believe he'd agree with the gift I've prepared for you."

"What is this gift you're talking about?" She finally asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled, just a bit mischievous, as he lead her down the hall. "Long have I desired to give you something like this. But it was until recently that I knew how to do it exactly."

It took a minute or so, but eventually Tinúviel couldn't but recognize where they were, and exactly where they were heading. She'd have stopped, but Thor wasn't stopping, and he was still leading her by the arm.

"Thor…" She began, there was a reason she hadn't gone there in centuries!

"Long I've wished to give this back to you, so you might have something of him, something that might bring back your smile." Thor said very gently, like never before. "You are under no obligation to like it, sister, but I still hope you will."

They rounded one more corner then, and walked through a cloth curtain to step into the garden. Tinúviel became breathless the moment she stepped inside.

"Hanno (brother)…" So distracted she was, Tinúviel didn't even notice when she slipped into elvish, Quenya in particular (the royal dialect).

The garden was gorgeous, so alike, yet at the same time so different from how it had originally been. Which was perfect, because it allowed Tinúviel to enjoy its beauty, what it represented, without losing herself to the memories of the one who was no longer there.

"Brother… I…" She wanted so much to ask, but didn't dare to, wasn't even sure how to…

"I'll leave you alone." Thor said in understanding, kissing her brow. "Love you sister."

Thor was almost gone when Tinúviel managed to focus enough to respond.

"Brother!" She called to him. "Love you too."

Thor nodded once, then left. Tinúviel looked around, still marveling at everything. She paid no mind as she kicked off her shoes, walking barefoot over new grass, hands extended to her sides as she traced the petals of many flowers on the way to the very center of the garden. She sat there, straight on the grass, without a care for the elegant gown she'd been wearing. Then, almost without thought, she pulled at her veil. It was there for a reason, yes, but she was alone, and she so wanted to be able to look at the beautiful garden unimpeded by the fabric… so, she took off her veil.

**xXx**

The party had been good. Though if Clavis was honest with himself, he hadn't been able to stop feeling odd all day (all month). There was just something about Asgard… He'd always been odd, he knew that, his foster-parents never tired of telling him. It was why he'd left them as soon as he could. And they never bothered trying to stop it. At times he wasn't sure why they took him in at all, though he was still grateful they did, that he had someone to provide for him, even if they never understood him. Then again, he wasn't sure he understood himself sometimes.

First there were his dreams. Freaking dreams! He'd had them his whole life. And then there was his heart. He was in love, had been since he knew what love was in the first place, with a woman who probably didn't exist at all! Or at least that's what he believed… until he saw her, standing on that dais, just beside the throne. Princess Tinúviel they called her, the one with the beautiful voice (though he'd also heard whispers that she hadn't sung in centuries). She was Thor's sister, the one they were making the garden for… Thor's brother's wife… He remembered a short conversation he'd had with Thor as they worked on the garden:

" _Tell me, my friend, do you believe in matched souls?" The blonde prince inquired._

" _Matched souls…? You mean like soulmates." Clavis actually stopped and thought about it. "I suppose I do. I like the idea of soulmates. The idea of someone loving you, forever. Someone seeing the good and the bad and taking all that makes you, accepting it. I like that. I'm just not sure we're all meant to find ours."_

" _I believe." Thor told him, in a tone that seemed so at odds with how he usually was. "Ever since I saw my brother and sister together I've known what a match is supposed to be. And I've known that's what I want."_

" _So you saying your brother and his wife were soulmates? A match?"_

" _They were. From the very moment they laid eyes on each other. Even when she was a princess, on her way to becoming a Queen… and elven queens aren't meant to marry. And my brother… he was meant for another path as well. None of that mattered. Once they laid eyes on each other, there was no path for them but the one they'd walk together."_

" _Until your brother died."_

" _Even then. A match is beyond time and space, beyond life and death. Tinúviel and Loki both believed they'd been together before, in another life, probably in many lives. And they'll be together again. It's why she'll never take another husband, no one but him."_

She'd never love anyone but her husband… it was an interesting idea, even if Clavis hadn't the slightest idea how it was supposed to work when he was dead and she was still alive. Was the Prince waiting for her on whatever afterlife there was for their kind? Except, they were different races, so how was that supposed to work? Also, just how long would he be waiting exactly? With how long they seemed to live wouldn't it be easier for him to be reborn? Though in that case, how would he find her anyway? Would he even remember her? And how would she know it was him when they met again?

So many questions running through his mind, and Clavis wasn't even sure why he couldn't get them out of his head. Why he couldn't stop thinking about her…? It was disappointing really. So many years (his whole life really) he'd spent focusing on Her, the lady of his dreams, the princess with eyes that sparkled like stars, gorgeous hair, always surrounded by roses… and to discover that she'd never been his. She was the whole reason why he'd begun working on the Antique Rose Farm, wanting to have that connection. The closest he could get to her scent…

It was going to drive him crazy! He'd been in love with her with the 'princess among the roses' for his whole life! He knew what her voice sounded like when she laughed, what her eyes looked like when she stared at him (the love in those eyes…), what her unblemished skin felt like under his fingers… how could she not be meant for him?!

Clavis wasn't even thinking when he stepped into the garden. He'd been so lost in thought, he didn't notice when his feet lead him there. And once there, he decided to do a last check-up, make sure everything was perfect. Even if the princess would never be his, he could make sure she'd have the very best garden he'd ever fixed…

He touched a few roses here and there, making sure everything was alright. All flowers were blooming beautifully, more than he ever imagined possible. He was about to move onto another bush when suddenly he laid eyes on something he never expected. There was a figure laying on the grass… asleep.

He saw long locks of dark mahogany hair forming a halo around a beautiful face, eyes closed, she looked so peaceful. She was wearing the same dress she'd had on during the coronation and a white cloak but… he did a double-take as he realized he was seeing her face so clearly because she didn't have her veil on. He'd never seen her without her veil outside of his dreams. She was more beautiful than he ever thought possible…

So lost was he in his thoughts, again, he didn't notice when began humming, and then there were words, and without him even being aware of it he began singing; slowly and hesitantly at first, then more surely. She slept, would never know, and he always wanted to sing that song for her…

"I let you down but I'll make it up to you somehow

In time you'll see it's true if my will is strong

And I know that as these days go on

You'll find I'll get to you if it's the last thing that I do"

"Every step you take, I'll be a second behind

Every move you make, I'll be the thorn in your side

And know you can't fight this now

I will not back down"

"I'm the sky, the stars, the moon, the setting sun

I'm the feeling inside you when you're coming undone

You know you can't fight this now

I will not back down"

Tinúviel was dreaming, she was sure of it. Because there was no other way she could be hearing her beloved sing… especially because it was not any song she was listening to, but one of the first songs he sang for her, after their brief, painful separation; the one with which he declared his feelings and intentions towards her, the very song that set them both onto the path they were always meant to walk (even if they each tried to resist at times, for their own reasons), together.

"Some say I'm cruel

But nobody knows what I feel for you

My love, you're the only one, yeah

Do you understand?"

"I can't let you slip right through my hands

No, my love, don't try and run

See in my eyes, you and I are one"

"Every step you take, I'll be a second behind

Every move you make, I'll be the thorn in your side

And know you can't fight this now

I will not back down"

"I'm the sky, the stars, the moon, the setting sun

I'm the feeling inside you when you're coming undone

You know you can't fight this now

I will not back down, oh, will not back down"

Eventually she just had to open her eyes, she couldn't help it, even knowing that doing so would probably break the beautiful dream-spell upon her and return her to reality. The reality where her beloved was dead and had been for nine centuries, where she was living without him, wearing an enchanted veil to conceal her constant grief and pain from everyone, where she hadn't heard such a song, or even sung herself for so long at times she wasn't sure she even remembered what it was like. Except, when she finally opened her eyes, the dream didn't end, the song went on…

"Every step you take, I'll be a second behind

Every move you make, I'll be the thorn in your side

And know you can't fight this now, Oh"

"Yeah, ooh, every step you take, I'll be a second behind

Every move you make, I'll be the thorn in your side

And know you can't fight this now

I will not back down"

"I'm the sky, the stars, the moon, the setting sun

I'm the feeling inside you when you're coming undone

You know you can't fight this now

I will not back down

No, I will not back down

No, I will not back down"

When Tinúviel opened her hazel eyes, what her eyes revealed to her, she was almost sure she wasn't awake at all, for it was nigh impossible! Except, there was no way her mind could be making it up either. Even if her heart recognized the voice, if her soul was already reaching towards its match, her head knew the voice wasn't exactly the same, and her eyes knew that the one before her wasn't Loki Odinson, not at all. And yet…

Nothing can truly bind a soul, not even the darkest magic could ever be capable of such. And despite her dabbling in what the Ljósálfar would consider very dark arts (in the form of the cry of a Banshee, so long ago; and just choosing to live when her other half had passed), Tinúviel had not a speck of darkness in her, or in her soul, and she wouldn't even dare try. So it was that when her soul finished shuddering at the feelings hearing that song (again) was causing her heart, it automatically reached out, down a well known path. And where the other end had once been empty, frayed and damaged by the pain of the breaking, of the loss, in that moment it wasn't so. Instead it was whole again, and not just healed, but the damage fully undone, as if there had never been any break, or as if it had had years to heal! (As if her soul had known its other half was back and had been working towards their reunion all along, even when her mind knew nothing).

"Fintalëharyon (Trick-prince)…" She breathed out.

The word slipped from her lips with ease, as if it hadn't been nine hundred plus years since she last pronounced it, since she last felt as she did in that very moment: the serenity, the joy, the absolute and unbreakable love…

"My princess…" Clavis murmured, dropping to one knee by her side, before unknowingly shifting to elvish, a tongue he wasn't even aware he knew (and probably didn't just earlier that day): "A'maelamin (My beloved)…"

It was just like the first time, when a song said all the things they dare not put into normal speech. Except it was also more, because this time there was nothing holding either of them back, no traditions, no expectations, nothing that may make them hesitate from offering all of themselves and taking all the other had to offer. And so when two mouths connected it was with nothing but love, perfect, everlasting love…

**xXx**

In the morning, Asgard woke up to something they hadn't in more than nine centuries: a perfect song, by the most beautiful, beseeching voice in all the Realms: Princess Tinúviel was singing!

"I'll give my all or not at all

There's no in-between

I'll give my best won't second guess

This feeling deep in me"

"You make me want to love you

With every breath I'll love you, endlessly

I'll give my heart, give my soul

I won't hold back, I'll give you everything

All of me, completely"

Tinúviel and Clavis were still in what had once been Loki's private garden. They'd spent the whole night there, sitting on the grass, among the roses and a few other plants and trees. Talking about anything and everything. Clavis had told her the story of his life: with a father he'd never known so much as the name of, and a mother who died so soon after he was born he had no memories of her; foster parents who cared very little for him, except that they'd promised to raise him. He'd never felt bad about it though, because he always had her. Even when he hadn't been sure she was real, existed outside his dreams, she'd been an integral part of him, the princess of his dreams, the love he hoped to be able to find one day. And he had, somehow, miraculously.

She said nothing about the pain his absence had caused her, his return was such a cause for joy, Tinúviel refused to tarnish it by so much as making a mention of anything dark. She did tell him about their daughter, ruling in Helheim, and his foster son, finally free and living with his own match, who was still Tinúviel's head handmaiden and protector.

Clavis had actually seen Ylva and Fenrir, even if he hadn't known them; then again he hadn't known Sif and the Three, not even Thor! Clavis was so proud of his older brother in that moment, everything he'd done, the way he took care of Loki's beloved… it made him thankful that he'd ever had such a family; and more so, that he was being given the chance to reunite with them. He wasn't just getting his princess back, but his whole family, his friends… it was such a blessing!

"You fill me up with your love

Oh I just overflow

When we touch can't get enough

And I want you to know"

"You make me want to love you

With every breath I'll love you, endlessly

I'll give my heart, give my soul

I won't hold back, I'll give you everything

All of me, completely"

In different parts of the palace, and even outside it, people began coming together. All who could hear the song being carried by the wind… they knew something huge ought to have happened. Their princess hadn't sung, at all, since the day of their prince's funeral! And she was not singing just any song, but one about love, endless and absolute. The idea began small, like little more than a fantastical impossibility, and yet it soon grew. For everyone knew that Tinúviel had loved Loki so much, there was no way she'd ever love another, so for her to be singing about love…

"You make me want to love you

With every breath I'll love you, endlessly

I'll give my heart, give my soul

I won't hold back, I'll give you everything

All of me, completely"

All questions were answered, all doubts cleared, without need for a single word, the moment the pair entered the Royal Dining Room. Where family and friends had come together to break their fast and await their arrival. The clues were there for all to see: the lilac colored dress, the lack of a mourning veil; Clavis was dressed in simple black. He looked no different than he'd even the day before, yet seeing him there, standing beside Tinúviel, their hands entwined, it was like they were all seeing him through different eyes. Or perhaps it was the song which had opened their eyes to a possibility none could have imagined possibility just the previous night:

Prince Loki was back, he'd been reborn, into a new body, with a new name, but it was still him. The clues were right there in his eyes, his voice, in the love that still bound his soul to that of his match. After all, matches could never be apart for long…

"Brother." Clavis called, with full confidence, looking straight at Thor.

No one said a word, it seemed like they could hardly believe what they were seeing. Thor was the first to move, rushing to the man and embracing him tight.

"Brother!" He cried out in heart-felt delight. "I cannot believe it..."

"Well, you did say I was remarkable, did you not?" Clavis questioned cheekily.

The guffaw that came from Thor was like none that anyone present had heard in way too long. He'd missed his brother so! The two embraced each other for a few seconds longer, before they finally let go. Right on time for Lady Frigg to reach them, throwing her own arms around the reincarnation of her son. He wasn't quite as tall as Loki had been, though still taller than her.

It was incredibly odd because, all but Tinúviel had seen Clavis before, at least once, while he worked on Tinúviel's new garden, yet none of them had ever thought anything about him. And yet seeing him in that moment, they saw the truth so clearly…

"Father…" Clavis/Loki bowed his head at the Allfather respectfully.

"My son…" Odin didn't stay away, he actually stood up, and embraced the man, just as tightly as Thor had. "Welcome back…"

Right then and there Loki knew why his foster family had never felt right, yet he'd never even made an effort to improve their relationship. A part of him had known all along he already had a family waiting for him…

No one noticed when the last figure entered the room, stepping out of a pillar's shadow, though everyone heard the voice as it called out:

"Ada!" It was Helena, in a dark blue dress, hood down, and looking as eager as a child.

Loki turned around in time to catch her, spinning her around as he laughed joyfully. His beautiful daughter, the light of his eyes!

Laughter filled the hall for a long time, and no one saw a reason to stop any time soon. Never had there been so great a reason to celebrate. And if the badly-concealed looks one King Thor and one Doctor Jane Foster kept throwing at each other were anything to go by, soon enough they'd have even more reasons to celebrate.

**xXx**

At the start of the following month Clavis got to walk across the stage to receive his new degrees, all while in the crowd his new (old) family cheered him on. Tinúviel was right there to receive him when the ceremony was over, in a sparkling short-sleeved, ankle-length dress that seemed to be a mix of gold and silver. Very modern, Clavis loved it on her.

Of everyone among the family and friends, Tinúviel was probably the only one not surprised at all when Loki refused to give up the life he'd built for himself as Clavis. He wanted to be useful for the family, and knew his studies would help. Also, as those who truly knew him were well aware, he'd always liked Midgard.

The couple were talking about where they might go to celebrate. Thor, Jane, Darcy, Ylva and Fenrir were nearby too; when they were interrupted in a most unexpected manner:

"Dr. Hvedrungr?" A voice called.

The two turned immediately, coming face to face with a man who was a bit shorter than Clavis, in a suit, looking perfectly plain and ordinary… the two didn't need to even look at each other to know they agreed that, whatever the man might portray, he was anything but ordinary.

"I am Phil Coulson, with SHIELD." He announced, offering a card. "We have an offer we think might be of interest to you."

Tinúviel's wordless exclamation finally made Phil turned his attention to her. His eyes widened if only briefly, showing he hadn't been expecting her (or anyone at all).

"Mr. Coulson, this is my wife: Eos Hvedrungr." He announced, a hand around her waist. "And I'm sure we'd both love to hear your offer."

If SHIELD wasn't expecting her, he wondered how they might react when they found out the truth about him… nevermind the rest of their family!

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? Did you like it. This time I didn't really go into the MCU itself, mostly because I don't imagine things going too differently from how they have in other AUs. I still hope you liked this.
> 
> Next piece is coming in three weeks, or at least the beginning of it is. It's multi-chapter, and will start a bit like this one before taking a sharp left and going down a completely unexpected plan, I promise you that (though I would love if you gave me your best guesses). No one has guessed about this last set os AUs, other than them being other incarnations of Nightingale, which I myself explicitly stated, more than once.
> 
> As always, full sized poster/cover and set of wallpapers can be found in DA, I go by Princess-Lalaith there.
> 
> P.S. If anyone's interested, I'm currently working on a time-travel fix-it TW fic, I should be able to begin posting some time next month.


End file.
